


火

by sfbd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfbd/pseuds/sfbd
Summary: *有关于16岁的纱夏与15岁的南在母亲离开后发生的故事
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

我妈在我十五岁时带回来一个妹妹，一个月不到，她又消失了，并且再也没有回来过。我对此毫不意外，我每次都做好了独自生活的心理准备，毕竟她不负责任、爱玩、总是被男人耍，我和她之间没什么信任可言。但这次不一样，我的生活中平白无故多了个妹妹，还是永久性的，为此，我狠狠痛骂了她一周。

名井南生得漂亮，可惜有点傻，不是智力上的，她很聪明，游戏厅里的游戏玩得得心应手，这种傻体现在行为方面，她总是慢吞吞的，像只树懒。

我第一次见她就有了可怕的想法，我那时才十五岁，但性于我而言并不陌生，我八岁就知道我妈那档子事，又过七年，即使性爱电影在我眼前上映恐怕都难以让我有所反应。我只是困惑为什么我会对名井南有这种念头。是我喜欢女生？或者是她太漂亮？我没说出来，也不知道向谁问，把坏心思藏在心里才是最好的做法。

又过了一段时间，我偶然从一篇帖子上找到原因，说是人如果和不在一起长大的具有血缘关系的平辈见面，就会产生某种性吸引。我翻阅了几个答案，发现我并不是个例，便顿时安心起来，转念一想，名井南会不会也对我有这种想法呢？看起来不会，用最通俗的话来讲，她就像一张白纸，白纸上什么也没有，除非我冲上去涂涂写写，但我暂时没那么卑鄙下流。

我妈离开前留了一笔钱，不过根本撑不过一月。我退掉了原先的房子，和名井南一起搬到了附近出租的地下室，每天吃便利店快要过期的商品，有天她问我，“妈妈去哪里了？”

我对“妈妈”这个词很迟钝，她既是我的妈妈，又是南的妈妈，而我和南还没生活多久，一瞬间，母亲的概念好像被抽离了，让她变成了一个完完全全的陌生人，我反应了一会儿，才抬起头看她。

她嘴角粘一圈番茄酱，番茄胡子似乎比牛奶胡子更加可爱，我指指自己的嘴角，递给她一张餐巾纸，她却把脸对着我，扬了起来，我愣了一下，帮她擦掉了。我当时很想吻她。

“不知道。”我回答，“可能死了。”

我平时不是那么刻薄的人，因为这些话都被我埋在心里。她听后忽然悲伤地看着我，把口中的食物嚼了又嚼，问，“人死后都会去天堂吗？”

天堂是人造的东西，什么都是人造的，没有一个是真的。我看着她紧张凝固的脸，回避眼神，说，“是的。应该是的。”

她松了口气，继续吃了起来。“那就好。”她慢吞吞地说，“我害怕那是假的。”

我当时就觉得自己是一个很坏的人。

善意的谎言根本不存在，你怎么知道把谎言包装得好看点别人了解真相后就不会难过？撒谎就是撒谎，用什么前缀对我来说都一样。又过了三天，我去办了退学手续，我就读的学校水平很差，学生大部分是外来务工的子女，他们要么读下去，要么读到一半子承父业，去充当廉价劳动力。退学并不少见，只是老师看我是本地国籍，就潦草地劝了我两句。但我态度坚定，这事儿最后还是办下来了。至于名井南，她压根没学籍，用不着为此操心。

我找了份收银员的工作，工资勉勉强强能付房租，不过好处就是不用再为食物操心，这里多得是。

南偶尔来帮我，但大多都在家里，靠那台只能播放三个频道的电视打发时间——在事情发生之前，我是那么认为的。

有次我往商品栏上放货物时，一个中年男子摸了我的大腿。我挪了一下，让这个画面被拍进摄像头里，以便我威胁他不给钱就告他猥亵。那人见我没有反抗，就变本加厉地扣着我的腰，恶心的呼吸喷到我脖子上，让我越发觉得自己像块肉。我时常害怕这种任人宰割的感觉，但无可奈何。我强忍了三四秒，觉得差不多了，刚想进行自己的计划，就听见门砰的一声打开，南气喘吁吁地站在门口，握紧着身侧的拳头，警告那个男人不要这样。这类人胆子一般比米粒还小，他被吓坏了，发出一声男人的尖叫，擦过南的身体，老鼠一样的逃了。

南还在生气，或者是害怕，脸红红的，开始发抖，我一走到她跟前，她就忍不住掉眼泪。我抱住她，心疼地摸她的脑袋。她抽抽噎噎地说，“你不能这样……”

“我怎么了？”

“纱夏，如果有人欺负你，你就要还击。”她的声音闷闷的，“不然你会受伤……”

我突然也想哭了。我不明白，也许是因为我从没被人保护过，又或者觉得自己很差劲，南这么小，却比我更懂得如何对待这个世界。但我不想在她面前哭，于是自费，买了两根冰激凌，甜食有助于心情愉悦。这个时间段没什么客人，我和她坐在位置上休息。她小口小口舔着，露出粉粉的舌头，我又想吻她，想咬住那块狡猾的肉。我转过头，心烦意乱，又猛地想起什么，我问她，你怎么会在这里。

她的脸一下子红了，毫不夸张。我生出点想逗弄她的心情，便耸耸她的肩膀，“南，你怎么会在这里。”

她含住冰激凌，妄图蒙混过关地眨眨眼，我捏住她的脸，笑嘻嘻地又问了一遍。

她露出一个可怜的表情，说，“纱夏不要怪我……”

“不会的，我不会怪你的。”我迫切地想要知道答案。

她指了指马路对面的咖啡厅，低下头说，“我在那里等你，花了240日元买了一杯柠檬水。”

我把冰激凌木棍咬得满是齿痕，又问，“每天吗？”

“当然不是！”她激动地说，“太费钱了，我有时候会坐在旁边的公交车站。”

“不是这个意思。”我的视线开始乱跑，“你每天都等我吗？”

“嗯。”她没有掩饰的意思，“在家里好无聊，我就出来等纱夏。”

“那为什么不告诉我。”

“因为纱夏让我在家里待着，我怕你担心，所以就没说。我会在你下班前二十分钟走的，坐那辆你告诉过我的车，纱夏，我很乖的。”

距离我上班已经一个多月，可我却一次都没有发现，甚至还认为南是被我保护在家里的高塔公主。我好糟糕，也好迟钝，这下终于屏不住，泪水不自主地流了下来。

南慌张地替我擦眼泪，“怎么了，纱夏？”她难过地说，“我让你生气了吗？是我做得不好吗？纱夏，纱夏……”

我握住她的手，盯着她，渴望吻她，但同往常无数次一样，我忍住了。我摇摇头说，“没有，南，你做得很好，之后经常来陪我吧，他们不会介意再多一个人手的。”

“真的吗？”她给了我一个狐疑的眼神，“那纱夏为什么要哭？”

“我不知道。”我说，“南，我有时候就会这样。”

“真的吗？”她又问了一遍。

“真的，我保证。”我宁愿她永远不知道真相。

第二天我被解雇了。那个猥琐男竟然有脸去投诉我，说有人在他买东西的时候吓他，而我是她的帮凶。老板明明看了摄像头，还是信了。我猜测他早就想解雇我，大概是对招用童工感到惴惴不安。我嘱咐南先在公交车站等我，自己走前去了一趟厕所，我打碎洗手间的镜子，然后扎爆了老板的电瓶车轮胎，太不解气了，我希望自己扎爆的是汽车轮胎。

南看见我，远远地挥了挥手，我则快步走过去，不愿意回一次头。

“纱夏，你不上班了吗？”

“不上了。”我说，“再也不上了。”

或许是我的气压太低，南也跟着不说话了。公车也跟我们作对，迟迟不来，我看着那辆离我们越来越近的班车，问，“南，你想不想看电影？”她一定想，家里的那台电视有什么好看的。

她看着我，犹豫地点点头。

“那我们就去看电影。”

我拉着她，坐上了这班开向电影院的公车。

我们看了萤火之森，买了一桶中份的爆米花，坐在大约第六排的位置。南很投入，爆米花都没怎么动，大部分都是我吃的。

她哭了好几次，营和银亲了哭，两个人用布条连上对方手腕时哭，银逐渐消失时也哭，鼻子变得红彤彤的，跟感冒了一样。但她哭起来没有声音，光是胸口在那儿起伏，我顿时觉得她好脆弱，想抱住她，可电影院里不行，我就牵着她的手，用大拇指磨蹭她手背，整场电影压根没看进去。我的后悔来得太晚，冲动来得太早，一场电影花了好多钱，又没了工作，明天该怎么生活呢？一时间，我同情起自己，未尽的泪水又在眼眶中打转。

南递给我一张餐巾纸，小声地说，“纱夏，鼻涕出来了……”

我破涕而笑了。

看完电影后我们乘公车回去，南靠在我的肩膀上睡着了，我捧着一桶没有吃完的爆米花，一边咀嚼一边思考。接下来该怎么办呢？难道要去福利院吗？我原先的确有这个打算，可现在有了南，我就不能自说自话了，如果妈妈找回来，发现南不见了怎么办，万一她想做南的妈妈呢？

我得找份新工作、照顾好南，我忽然感觉很疲惫，身体浮浮沉沉，在某一个节点，我期盼自己能变成一只鸟，要有很大的翅膀，飞得足够快，把一切都甩在身后。然后南开始摇我的肩膀，“纱夏，纱夏，醒醒，我们到家了。”

我睁开眼，司机正扭头看着我俩，我一时之间非常羞赧，拉着南迅速下了车。

公车喷出一尾黑烟，熏得人难受，南伸手勾勾我的小指，“我们要不要一起去找工作。”她问我，“纱夏，我不想一个人呆在家里。”

我诧异地看她一眼，挤出一个不太难看的笑容。“再说吧。”我拉着她往家走，“我还没有想好该怎么办呢。”

走到门口时，松本太太不知什么时候在那里等候，我才想起来今天是交租的日子。“请等一下。”我微微鞠躬，“我给您拿。”

打开门，屋里传来一股霉味，松本太太皱了皱眉，而我只能冲她笑，最好笑得无辜，笑得毫不在乎，这样才能稍微减轻我的窘迫。四方格子里还是暗沉沉的，因为只有靠南的墙壁上有一小扇窗户，所以采光一直不是很好。

我拉完灯，灯泡发出啪嗞啪嗞的声音，来回好几下，最终还是给面子的亮了起来。

我们的积蓄还够交两个月的房租。松本太太数着钱，向里张望了一下，脸上挤出点不怀好意的怜爱。“不怀好意”是南想出来的形容词，她不喜欢松本太太，觉得她身上有股奸诈的氛围，我并不反对，毕竟哪一个好人会不闻不问地把屋子租给未成年呢？

她摸摸我的脑袋，又想牵南的手，伪装成一副母亲的姿态，但南避开她，躲到我身后。松本太太摇摇头，对南的不领情表示伤心。“你们的家长呢？”她问。

“出去了。”我回答她，想快点让她走。

她又笑了，有点嘲讽的意思。“你搬进来以后我就没见过你家长。”

我的脸一下子红起来，为这份狡猾感到愠怒。她弯起的嘴角更加向上，安抚我们说有困难可以来找她。接着，不再多提一句地离开了，好像认定我会去找她一样。

夜里，南问我会不会真的向她寻求帮助。

我思考了一会儿，说不知道。

我不确信还有哪个地方能接受我们。我甚至觉得我们被世界排挤了，到哪儿都有一堵墙。要按平时，我肯定直接撂倒不干，跑到警察局往地下一坐，总有一天能把妈妈找回来，可现在不行，她要是犯下什么违法的事，回来以后就不能当南的妈妈了。想到这里，我才模糊地意识到，我好像已经把南当成了自己的什么人，妹妹、暗恋对象、或者是一只宠物小猫，总之，我不想她受什么苦，最好别像我一样。

第二天，我跑到附近电话亭打给松本太太，说明来意后把话筒拿远了些，害怕她第一句得逞的笑声，然而只是徒劳，她全程都带着那种如她所料的得意，我听得难受，恨不得往她脸上揍两拳。

“那我下午来找你们。”她说完，停也不停就把电话挂断，和昨天如出一辙。

我一开始是愤怒，后来渐渐迷茫起来，话筒里回荡着嘟嘟嘟的声音，像一颗独自跳动的心脏。

我转过身，发现南在马路对面等我，也许她知道我干了什么，但只是站在原地，静静地看着我。我们回望着对方，谁也没有向谁走去。

她会怪我骗了她吗？

没到下午，松本太太就来了，邀我们上车，她让我坐副驾驶，把南赶到后座。——真是个小鸡肚肠的人。

我骗她说南会晕车，便牵着她的手，一同跑到后坐去。她眼神像刀般剐我一下，我心里一惊，只好忍着。关上门的那刻，她终于原形毕露，“没有回头路哦，小朋友们。”

我和南紧紧靠在一起，不说话了。

松本太太在红灯区经营了一所酒吧，有一半的顾客都是外国人，出手大方，随便跳支舞就能获得一笔小费。我们年级太小，穿那些衣服没什么吸引力，就算有恋童癖的客人，可要是闯了祸，犯罪等级总归和卖淫是不一样，松本太太的精明刻在骨子里，她自然不愿意冒这个风险。

到了后台，她把南从我身后用力拽出来，上下打量，南不敢说话，眼巴巴盯着地板，我想叫松本太太就此打住，她扫我一眼，说可以让南当个打杂的。

我松了口气，但锐利的目光很快又投到我身上，她眼睛笑得弯弯的，像两把镰刀。“纱夏，我知道你，你是个聪明的孩子。”她说，“你笑起来很讨人喜欢。你觉得有人会买你的笑吗？”

我瞬间明白了她的意思，垂下头，有一种直视自己命运的挫败感，南在后面拉她衣服，结结巴巴地问她要做什么。

松本太太理都没理她，拍拍我的脸说，今晚就可以上班了，孩子们。我会找人来带你们的。

她踩着高跟鞋咯噔咯噔地走出去，我头皮发麻，不知自己做的决定是好是坏，可如今我们不是已无处可逃了吗？我无力地看向南，南愣了一下，走过来抱我，手掌轻抚我弯曲的脊背。她说，纱夏，我会一直陪着你的。

我为一个承诺而痛哭起来。

带我们熟悉业务的人姓樱井，她只比我们大两岁，却发育得很好，个高、腿长、胸脯挺立，长着一张娃娃脸，因此浓艳的妆并不适合她。她是个好人，至少不太坏，她夸我笑起来好看，又说南这幅模样，容易被人欺负，告诫她要以牙还牙，这里的人都欺软怕硬。最后，她丢给我一套制服，让我扮演一个高中生。——我头一回感到命运的捉弄是这般残酷的。又不由得考虑未来，如果我发育了，会和樱井成为一类人吗？南呢？南又该怎么做呢？

来不及细想，夜晚就匆匆来临。我开始在人堆里生疏地卖笑、卖尊严，陪各式各样的男人喝酒聊天，脸上的妆让我看起来不再像十五岁。南有时候窝在后台为舞女准备服装，有时候出来清理残局。她戴着帽子、穿得严实，说不定会被人误以为成一个秀气的男孩儿。我偶尔用余光感觉到她偷看我，不由得猜测起她的心情。直到有一次我们对视，我才惊觉她的眼神像是在注视一个陌生人。阴影的墙原来将我们隔绝了。

新年的钟声不经意响起，我后知后觉意识到，自己的十五岁已真真正正地逝去了。


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

我甚至回忆不起妈妈长什么样。只有梦中她的容貌是清晰的，可是梦一醒，一切又和揉皱的纸团一样糟透了。

我和南现在大部分时间都在酒吧过夜，樱井为我们在储物室整理出一个空位，勉强能放一张高低床。她待我们友好，对南尤其，我们聊天时她说自己有个妹妹，可惜父母离异后就再也没见过面。我相信了她，南也一样。南很少质疑，总是容易动恻隐之心，我担心她被骗，可不知从什么时候起，我们开始躲着对方，尽量避免只有我们两个人在的情况。在这段昏暗日子里，我迟到的发育期也终于向我走来，胸部有时会隐隐胀痛，月经也让我小腹发酸。客人们也不再执着于我的大腿，他们虎视眈眈，像能吃掉人的怪物。

我被灌了一杯又一杯，胃里直泛酸水，甚至招呼都没来得及打，就穿过人群直奔厕所，感觉自己正踩着荷叶过水，轻飘又虚浮。

我拉开最内的隔间，东西已经涌到嗓子眼，等着我的不是马桶，而是樱井和南。她在亲南，或者说吻，总之嘴唇对上嘴唇，还不知道会不会伸舌头。她们看见我，立马分开了，我只觉得恶心，恶心到心脏绞痛，一扭头，冲着旁边洗拖把的水槽狂呕。吐完酒还不消停，接着又是胃液，呕吐的声音让我听起来很痛苦，好像能把五脏六腑都给搅上来。南拍着我的后背，吓得哭了。

天哪，世界都翻转了，我踩的是天花板，是眼睛在呕吐，泪水成为我的胃酸，咸的。

我挣开南，头也不回地跑了。我想回家，恨不得一辆车把我直接撞到家里。我制服都没来得及换，妆也没卸，拦了辆出租车，报完地址后倒头就睡。什么今天明天、姐姐妹妹，都被我扔在脑后。最后司机把我拖出来，像扔垃圾一样把我扔到门口。

钥匙插了好几下才打开门，我脸上全是冰凉凉的液体，可能是泪水，也可能是突袭的雨。我随手擦了擦，屋子黑漆漆的，像一个空荡荡的洞，洞里只有我一个人。我回想起南，闭着眼的南，微微仰头的南，为什么我只能想到南？只有南是清晰的。我靠着墙，放声大哭起来。

我迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦见有一双冷的手，我没出息地拉住，求她别走、别走。

南会怪我吗？怪我不是一个好姐姐，怪我让她走进我闯下的烂摊子。可事实并不是这样，南还是向我奔来，她了解我，不用猜就知道我会去哪里，雨落得好大好急，她下了车之后就开始跑，用她湿漉漉的手将我从困境中捞起。半夜，我睁开眼，发现她还未干的发顶，觉得自己已经伤害她无数次。我把嘴巴埋进了枕头里，呜呜地哭了，她被细微的声响惊醒，茫然地看我一看，随后又露出痛心的表情，好像认为是她错了。

我错了。南伤心地说，纱夏，你不要生气好不好。

我说好。说是我的错。我下床，紧紧抱住屈起膝盖的她，她在我怀里发抖，像淋了雨的动物。她浑身好热好热，嘴唇泛起不健康的白。我伸手去摸她额头，烫得厉害。她发烧了。

我四处找药，灰尘刺激得我直打喷嚏，这样最好，我哭也用不着理由了，泪水从我发涨的眼眶里淌出来，满脸都是。

找到的药还差一周过期。我才察觉我们已经很久没有回来。南躺在床上，每一次呼吸都痛苦又小声。我的心也为此拧成了一个结。我怎么可以伤害她呢？我质问自己，如同质问一个罪犯。我把她扶起来，靠墙，哄她张嘴吃药，她照做，但只分开小小一条缝，我犹犹豫豫地用手指将药推了进入，触碰到她柔软湿滑的舌头，我身体某处好像猛地颤抖一下，那些不堪的想法再次涌现出来，和我初次见她时一模一样。

南突然开始咳嗽，双手扼住了自己的喉咙，我赶紧喂她喝了点水，没用，反而咳得更加剧烈。我怕死了，不能接受老天要用这样一件事叫我失去她。我赶紧拍她后背，眼泪不住往她脖子上滴，连拍了好几下，胶囊才终于呛出来。我如释重负，瘫坐在床上，虚脱了。

我咽不下去。她也有点要哭的迹象，哑着嗓子说，对不起，纱夏，我咽不下去。

南……我抱着她，捋开她黏在脸上的头发。她嘴唇泛白，脸颊却有些微微的粉，她一哭，我就下意识想解决问题。我心想，滚吧，老天都没给我安排个正常的剧本，凭什么我要守着伦理道德。

我往自己嘴里塞了两颗胶囊，灌下一口水，南看着我，也许感到困惑，想说些什么，但我没给她这个机会，捧着她的脸吻了过去。南一惊，牢牢扣住了我的肩膀。

南的舌头很软，我把药丸推过去的时候，没几下就被我压在下方，我借此又把水渡进去，趁机吮了下她的舌尖，南的喉咙里发出吞咽的声音，胶囊已经稳稳当当进入了她的食道。

我还想继续吻她，但还是忍住了，只亲亲她的嘴唇，就分开了彼此。我不敢直视她，便迅速退下床。

纱夏。她在我转身的时候叫住我，如果你真心地想吻一个人，你就不能伤害她。

我哽咽地回答说，我知道。

我本该让南洗个热水澡，可这地下室连个浴室都没有，我只好像以前一样，帮她打点热水，拿了两件衣服。她如果使不上劲儿，那我也理应帮她擦擦身子，可我原先对她目的不纯，现在更是还没提议就红了脸，南看着我纠结的表情，便示意我把水盆放在地上，她可以自己来。

我照做，背对着她坐下，身后传来一阵脱衣服的声音，随后是水声，我感觉身体里冒出一簇簇火花，比发了烧还热。

纱夏……南叫了我一声，语气发虚。

我挺直腰板，应了，脑袋里乱糟糟的，预想出无数种后果，但没有一个被我抓进手中。

你还在生气吗？

我心里一沉，摇摇头说，没有。

“我不喜欢她。”南闷闷地说。

我低头撕手上的倒刺，“可是她喜欢你。”

沉默在空气中弥漫了会儿，她才回答我，“嗯……”

南很单纯，她可以拥有自己的小小世界来屏蔽外界，成为长不大的彼得潘。人一旦生活在肮脏的环境中，难免会喜欢上与其相反的人，并总是渴望自己得不到的东西。我也一样。

“她说一个吻换一天假期，她会帮我顶班的。”南有些委屈，“下周是我生日，我想给你一个惊喜。”

“为什么你的生日要给我惊喜。”

“……我不知道。”南说，“我只是想。”

我不回答了。等她穿完衣服，我就转过身，想把水给倒掉。但她率先一步握住我的手，看着我，毫不闪躲地说，“纱夏，我想亲你。可以吗？”

她一定不知道我无法拒绝，我好想告诉她，不用询问，我也会反馈她最明朗的答案。我坐到她旁边，感觉我们在彼此的眼神中融化，她将自己的嘴唇送过来，我迫不及待地去吻，她或许不懂什么是吻，但却十分顺从，我的舌头钻进她的嘴里，她的牙齿也乖乖让道，我滑过她的上牙膛，她揪住床单，流出一声急促的呜咽。可我吻得更深、更久，确保这个吻足够温柔。喘息之时她看我一眼，我顿时觉得她像一块玻璃般脆弱。

我们在躺在这张久违的床上，各怀心事，我玩她的发尾，突发奇想地问，“你从什么时候开始想亲我的？”

南有些害羞，动了动小腿，反问道，“纱夏又是什么时候呢？”

我的手指从发尾转移到她脸颊，又从脸颊转移到耳垂，一颗年少的心脏扑通扑通地跳动，“第一次见你的时候。”我全盘托出，“我第一次见你的时候就想亲你了。”

南傻兮兮地笑了一下。我撑起身子追问，“那你呢，南，快点告诉我嘛。”

“我不要。”南把头蒙进被子里，“以后再告诉纱夏吧！”

我也钻进被子里，去挠她痒，她还发着低烧，不一会儿就没了力气，她楚楚地望着我，眼里仿佛有流动的光，我们咯咯的笑声立马就停了下来。我亲了她，把脑袋埋在她颈间，问，“那南知道我是什么时候害怕失去你吗？”

南抬起手，抚摸着我的脑袋，问，“什么时候。”

“就在刚刚药片卡在你喉咙里的时候，我吓死了，感觉要晕过去了。”

“纱夏的点好奇怪哦。”

“才没有。你看起来快要窒息了。”

我们抱了好久，久到我眼皮开始打架，南才轻轻开口，“纱夏，我第一次害怕失去你，是那次在便利店。”

她说，我也好怕，我以为你要被带走了。我记得很小的时候，和爸爸一起去逛超市，冲出来的好几个人在停车场把他押走了，我还见过他几次，一次是在法院，剩下的就是去探监。后来听说他和别人打架，伤口处理不当，死掉了。

纱夏，我以前好害怕人死后不能去天堂的，但是和你在一起，我觉得怎样都无所谓了。

我明白自己已经奋不顾身地爱上她。

第二天松本大骂了我一顿，说我让约翰先生不高兴了。约翰先生是美国人，这里的大客户，听说靠卖毒赚钱，松本对他一直很照顾。他待我不错，喜欢看我笑，说我笑起来像只小狐狸。松本警告我，过两天约翰先生还会来，要好好和他道歉。我嘴上应着，心里却十分踌躇。约翰曾私底下同我交易，只要睡一晚，他就带我和南离开这里。

他那么有钱，肯定有办法摆脱松本的眼线，可我仍大不敢信他。虽然在这儿也迟早会被糟蹋，但能晚一天是一天。我和南除了个不知去向的母亲，也没有什么家人，等筹够了钱，偷偷溜走也一样是个办法。尽管我们当初不愿搬远的理由是为了等妈妈回来，但如今一年多过去，我实在不相信她还活着、又或者是她的良心还活着。

在后台换衣服的时候，我碰见了樱井，她有意躲我，我却向她道谢，她见我跟个没事人一样，便问南怎么没来。

“她发烧了。”

她又开口，“昨天……”

我打断她，俨然一副胜利者的姿态，“你不要妄想了。”我说，“你这么骗她，不觉得羞耻吗？”

她愤愤地看了我一眼，说，凑崎，你真好笑。你以为自己能保护她一辈子吗，她是个女生，早晚有一天——

我用力推开她。我们会逃的。我想，总有办法的。

又过两日，约翰先生来了，这回他点了个包厢，专门邀请我，我没法拒绝，只要硬着头皮进去，他看见我，露出和蔼的笑，如果不是在这里看到他，我大概也只觉得他是一个普通的中年男子。他不问我想好了没，倒是和我有一句没一句地聊天，我知道他是真把我当小孩儿看，说起话来总是带着一股违和的柔情。

聊着聊着，他说道自己以前把毒贩给过一个和我长相有几分相似的女人。我手抖了一下，差点把酒洒出来。他以为我是害怕了，便靠得更近一些。

“她长得挺漂亮。”约翰说，“就是傻。吸多了没缓过来，直接猝死了。”

我强硬地挤出一个笑容，问约翰，那后来呢？她家人不管她吗？

“她哪里有家人啊，听说有过孩子，不过早就不知去向了。”约翰揽过我的肩膀，下巴胡子蹭过我的脸颊，“无亲无故真是件可怕的事，如果你愿意跟我走的话，我可以成为你的家人。”

我听不进去了。我曾骗松本说我和南是相依为命的孤儿，为的是不让她抓住我们唯一的把柄。但命运是不可掌控的，它如此狡猾，甚至悄然无声地斩断我们的念想。我忽然哽咽住，像是被抽出棉花的玩偶一样脱了力。

“我答应你。”我哭着说，“快带我们离开这里吧。”

他以为是他的话让我害怕了，于是一边笑，一边虚情假意地安慰我。


End file.
